Predictions
by sarah3905780
Summary: Sophie Seerose is a new Hogwarts student in her fourth year from Cackles Academy for Witches. Sophie also has special powers, truly extraordinary gifts. What would happen if someone...Dark found out? Set in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just the characters I made up.

_**Predictions**_

_**Prologue**_

_Three years earlier_

_Location: Cackles Academy for Witches/ Home_

"Now, class, today I thought that I should liven up our Magical Studies by assigning you each a 'pen pal' from another wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to see how other students of magical backgrounds learn." The whispers of excitement grew to be practically shouts in my head as Miss Cackle finished her sentence. "Quiet, girls, quiet, please. The envelope on your desk is the name of your pen pal. You may open them now." No one hesitated in opening their envelope. When I opened mine, a piece of paper held a single name: Hermione Granger. I wonder who she is?

_- - -_

_End of the first year_

"Class, I suspect you know what time of the year it is, no? I would like to inform you that you do not have to continue your writings to your pen pal, but if you wish to, please come and see me to receive the mailing address. Class dismissed." As my fellow witches filed out of the classroom, I was the only one who stayed back to have my pen pal's mailing address. She and I had a lot in common, we both came top in our year, and we both enjoyed reading. She even suggested a few books that I may like.

_- - -_

_End of third year, June_

"Honey, come here, please, I need to tell you something." Mum called from the living room.

"Yes?"

She sighed. It was evident that this was something that she didn't want me to know, because when I tried to read her mind, she blocked her thoughts so I couldn't . "We're moving. To Bristol. You'll have to transfer schools because the ministry is transferring me to St. Mungo's Hospital."

"W-what?! You can't do that! All my friends are here! You can't just expect me to leave… I … I … Can't! Where are we moving to, anyways?"

"Number… six? Privet Drive."

"Great." I put a lot of sarcasm into that one word. With that, I turned around and stalked up to my room, slammed the door, grabbed a quill and a piece of paper, and began to write:

_Dear Mione,_

_How awful my day has been.. you know what happened today?! My mother_ _told me that we're _moving_. God this sucks. Sorry, but this means that you can't come and visit this summer. Well, at least _some_good came out of this whole moving fandago... I'll be transferring to Hogwarts! But, to top it all off of the crap scale, we'll be living in an all-muggle community (no offence)! Do you know where Privell... no, Privet Drive is it? Well, that's where I'll be living from now on... Number six. Well, since I am going to Hogwarts (but I have yet to receive my letter), have you any suggestions on books I should read before the summer is up? Maybe we'll meet up at Diagon Alley, to get our books for the school year. Oh, and when we do, be sure to bring some galleons for a formal dress, I'll tell you why when we meet up._

_- Sophie_

"Mum! I'm going down to the post office now to mail Hermione a letter... Why can't I have an owl? Everybody else does..."

"If everybody jumped of a cliff, would you jump too?" Mum said with a questioning eyebrow raised... I wonder how she does that... Something to try later.

"Yes, then I'd laugh at them because they can't levitate themselves without using magic... or a broom." I replied dryly.

"You know you're not supposed to let anyone know about your powers, Sophia. If the Ministry ever found out, they would continously do tests upon you, and possibly Danny. I couldn't bear that." She cleared her throat, clearly closing the subject, but didn't speak, instead I read her thoughts. _If you save up enough galleons, you can get an owl. IF you promise to take care of it. Understand?_ I nodded my head in comprehension. _Good._

Maybe I'll get a job babysitting the muggle children, perhaps. I'll put up some flyers.

_- - -_

Sigh. I've been babysitting the brattiest kids in the neighborhood. For three _very _long, torturous hours. Only two more to go and I get my pay... fun. Not.

_- - -_

A light brown barn owl tapped on my window. I could see that it was Hermione's family owl and it had a letter tied to it's leg. I was so tired from babysitting for a week straight, that I could hardly move. But I knew I had to. With a groan, I heaved myself up onto my feet and shuffled slowly towards the windowsill to let it in. It hooted in appreciation as I untied the letter from it's leg. I searched my room for some food when I remembered that I had brought up my supper up from the kitchen to my room because Danny was crying and gave me a headache. I tore off a piece of toast and fed it to him. After he finished it off, I settled back down on my bed, opened the letter, and began to read:

_Dear Sophie,_

_That's great to hear that you're moving, and transferring to Hogwarts, too! The fourth year will be so much fun with you around. I wonder what house you'll be in?And, no offence taken. I happen to know that one of my friends, Harry, lives on Privet Drive... number four, I believe, so that means that you'll be next door neighbors! Well, since you're going to be going to Hogwarts, I would recommend reading _Hogwarts, A History_, by Bathilda Bagshot. It tells you everything you would need to know about Hogwarts. Anyways, I would love to meet you at Diagon Alley when you get your letter from the school. I've rounded up a few exrta galleons for the dress, and I can't wait to hear the explanation. When are you moving, anyways? You forgot to mention it in your letter. I'll tell Harry that he's going to have magical neighbors! I know he'll be so thrilled. _

_-Mione._

Ugh. I just remembered. The Triwizard tournament was supposed to be hosted at Hogwarts this year, and of course, the Yule Ball, I saw it in my vision, since I'm a Seer. That's how I have purple eyes. My cover up is that my father has blue eyes and that my mother is half albino, with pink eyes. Blue plus pink is purple, is it not? Plus, I'm not really _lying_, my father _does _have blue eyes and my mother _is _half albino with pink eyes. Yet, strangely enough, Danny doesn't have purple eyes, but instead, topaz. I don't know how, so don't come asking me, but my guess is that it's a mer–

Hermione's owl snapped me out of my thoughts with a soft hoot. "Sorry" I said to it with a pat on the head. I found a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Moving day is on the 20th of July, a Sunday, three weeks from today. I asked Mum why we couldn't just shrink the boxes and apparate there, but she said that we had to get movers to do it the muggle way because it would look strange if two people and a baby just pop up on the front doorstep of our new house. I have to agree with her there. Ahh well. So, are you going to that big quidditch thing in two weeks time? I am... but I was somewhat forced 'coz my mum loves that sport. I for one think it's rather pointless, hitting mad bludgers and chasing after a tiny little golden ball.. it's going to be loud game, I can tell you that. I'll send you a letter as soon as I receive my Hogwarts one, then we can go to Diagon Alley.. our parents needn't drive, we can take the Knight Bus. Thanks for the recommendation. Oh, don't bother telling Harry, let him be surprised. _

_-Sophia_

"Here you are," I said as I tied the letter to the owl's leg. When it was ready, it flew off into the distance, becoming nothing but a brown speck in the orange and pink sky. I was so tired that I fell back on my bed and went unconscious with sleep.

_- - -_

The week went by pretty quickly. I babysat some more, earning some more money towards my goal: an owl _and _a formal dress for the ball. God, at this rate, I'll be babysitting until the end of summer! No, wait I can't, I'll be gone. Ahahahah! I wonder when my letter is going to arrive, I'll need it soon, school starts on September 1st, and I want to be prepared a three weeks before so I can spend some time with my father in the Black Lake of Hogwarts. That's where he lives, see, in the lake, because he's a –

"Sofa! Time for bed, it's getting late, tomorrow you should begin to box up some of your stuff," _or at least clean your room._ She added in at the end.

"I heard that!" _Good, now to sleep with you._

_- - -_

The following week usually revolved around babysitting, packing, and looking after Danny, not that he did much but sleep in his crib, and eat... and poo... and pee. A lot. By the time the week was up my mother was beside herself with happiness for two reasons. Reason one: we were already half packed with a week left before the move. Reason two: that Quidditch thing was tomorrow. I honestly don't see the point, I already know who'll win... The Irish. Oh well, might as well get some sleep. Zzzzzzzz...

**A/N:**So, what did ya think? Reviews are welcome, as is constructive criticism.


	2. Quidditch World Cup

**Disclaimer: **You already know that I don't own it. Without further delay, here is the next chapter (But technically, it's the first...)

_**Predictions**_

_**The Quidditch World Cup**_

_A graveyard. A boy, with the greenest eyes, like _Avada Kadavra_. He's fighting someone with snake-like features. He's a Dark wizard, very powerful. Suddenly, a green light shoots out from the tip of the snake-man's wand, and the boy shouts his own spell in defence. The spells collide to create a bright, white ball where they meet in the center. Then, the light grows, to create a … cage? _–

I wake up in a cold sweat. I've been having the same dream for a while now. I wonder who that boy is –

"Sophia Cara Seerose! Get down here this instant! It's already nine fifty and the portkey leaves at ten!"

"Coming!" I reply. That's right, today's is the Quidditch World Cup against the Bulgarians and the Irish. Not that I really care, it's my Mum that's really into that sport. I get dressed in some Muggle clothes and look in the mirror. I see a tall, slim, pale fourteen year old with very vibrant purple eyes, and mid-length, blonde, loose curly hair. All set.

God I wish I had a wand. At Cackles, there was no need for wands, because you always learned the spells that could be used wandless, or regardless of which implement you use to channel your magic with. I _must _remember to get a wand at some wand shop before I go to Hogwarts. Another thing to add onto my list.

I dodge all the many boxes in my room and walk into my baby brother's room, pick him up, and head downstairs.

"All ready?" asks Mum as she nods in the direction of a bean can, sitting innocently atop the counter, "We have about five minutes, so, would you like to get a snack of sorts before we leave?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd fancy a bit of toast if you don't mind."

Mum summons two pieces of bread and begins to magically toast them. "Do you have the tent and bags?" I ask. She nods in reply.

"Your toast is ready. Come on now, we've only got three minutes left."

"Right, then. Fanks for ba poast, Mub." I said while chewing the most toast I could fit into my mouth without choking.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth open, Sophie."

Gulp. "Sorry"

"Well then, let's be off. Get your belongings, and make sure that you don't forget anything. Get Danny, will you?"

I took my brother out from his high chair I set him in, grabbed my hiking bag and stood by the bean can which was acting as our portkey.

"Five," the portkey began to glow almost white now, "four, three," I both my hand and Danny's hand on the top of the can, "two, one." I felt as if someone yanked me up in the air by the feet. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. Danny began to cry as my mum yelled to let go. As soon as my hand was no longer touching the can, Danny and I began to fall. Luckily I remembered that trick that Mum taught me: try to run as if on solid ground, and I should be okay. Sure enough, as I started to jog towards the ground, it, the ground, didn't meet me abruptly, and I landed with a soft thud.

"All right, love?" I heard my mother say. I nodded once. "Here's your ticket, so make sure that you don't loose it. Let's go." With that, we walked up to where a man in a hut was sitting.

"Going camping, I see," he began, "it's a lovely day out … but it might be a little crowded up there, lots of people are campin' today, too. Aren't many spots left, but, you say your name's Seerose?" he said as he started to riffle through a very thick looking notebook. "Ahh, here we are, that'll be twenty pounds, please." Mum dug through her purse to find her wallet, and pulled out the twenty pounds, and handed it to the man. "Thank you, your camping spot is on the receipt. Have a nice day."

As we walked away, my mother said, "Well, he seems like a very nice man." The rest of the way, we walked in silence, with the exception of Danny cooing. "Here we are. Section D, number thirty-two. Sophie, dear, you can get out the tent, and I'll set it up."

"Okay." I set Danny down on the ground, him being old enough to sit up by himself, and started unpacking the tent. When I was done, Mum took out her wand and put a spell on the tent so it could set up by itself. When it was fully up, I walked inside the magically enlarged tent with our bags, followed suit by Mum with Danny. I yawned. "Mum, I think I'm going to take a little lie-down, so wake me up in half an hour, please." With that, I walked into my room, and plopped onto the bed. I was asleep before I even hit the pillow.

_A low noise that is inaudible… it sounds more like a hiss. A bright, greenish white light shoots up into the sky and takes the form of a skull, with a serpent twisting slowly around it. Fire burns the tents to ashes. Muggles being tortured, wizards and witches fleeing, but what from? Dark, looming figures with brilliant skull masks who laugh, shooting Unforgivable curses every which way. How did the Death Eaters get here? There are supposed to be magical barriers that keep people like them away—_

"Sohpia! Sophia, wake up!" Cried my mother.

"W-what happened?"

"You were in a trance again, it looked as if you were in a coma … what did you See?" asked Mum in a rather worried tone.

I took a deep breath to stop me from shaking, "Death Eaters. They… they set fire t-to everything! I even saw the D-dark Mark!" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice, but it was in vain, "I think we should leave, right now, and warn the others, t-too." I was half sobbing by this point.

"When will it happen?"

"After the quidditch game, in the middle of the night."

"Okay, I'll alert every one, and you get our stuff ready, then we can apparate home."

"Er, okay, but _be_ _careful._"

Half an hour later, I could here laughing. They were _laughing. _At me, at my mum. Stupid gits. Mum came in. "They didn't believe me… said I was lying, and… and laughed."

"Oh, Mum, it's okay. I think it's best if we just leave right now, and then, then they'll see that we were right."

Two Days Later

"Sophia, come look at the _Daily Prophet._" Mum called out to me. I walked down the stairs and took the paper off of the kitchen table. It read:

_Two days ago, a mob of You-Know-Who's followers arrived and attacked a muggle family and a few wizarding families as well. The Ministry For Magic is doing everything they can to find what happened to their security systems. …_

I only got to the first two sentences before I bolted up my room and slammed the door, anger welling up inside me. I was angry at the people, for not believing my predictions to be true. I was angry at the Ministry, for not having better security spells placed on the boundaries of the camping grounds and the stadium. Lastly, I was angry at Voldemort for ever having been born. If it were not for him, and his stupid Death Eaters, that article wouldn't have been published.


	3. To Grandma

**A/N:**Alrighty then, on with the Author's Note... Okay, last night, as I was reading the first three chappies of HP and the GOF, I realised that I made a little mistake... well, okay a rather _large_ mistake... but as the saying goes, " An error doesn't become a mistake unless you fix it... blah blah blah." _So_, with that said, I'm going to ask you to pretend that a week or two after school was done, the Quidditch World Cup came along, Harry went with the Weasleys, but had to return back to the Dursley's for a week for some reason or another from _le _great Dumbleedoor. Enough of my incessant rambling... Here's the chappie :D

**Disclaimer: **I own a pen, a notebook, and a somewhat defective imagination. Alas, I do not own _le _Harry Potter.

_**Predictions**_

_**To Grandma's House We Go**_

The next few days went by slowly, and tomorrow we would be moving. Mum said that we would go visit Grandma today. As I tumbled out of bed and walked downstairs, I didn't even give any regard towards the piles of boxes in my way, I just walked through them and floated down the stairs, not really feeling the need to walk.

_Glad you could finally join us, Sophie, _my mother thought. Well I _did_ wake up rather late and–

_Soapy!_ Huh? That's a new voice. I look around the room. Nobody was here except Danny in the high chair and Mum feeding him, and of course, myself. _Was that you Danny? _I think as I put my thoughts in his head. _Yes. _Wow, I didn't even know that he could think words, let alone _speak_ them.. I underestimated him.

"Guess what, Mum? Danny spoke to me! Well he didn't _really_ speak, more like _thought_ to me... if that makes sense."

"Really? That's a first." She turns to Danny, "Oh I'm so proud of you, love! What a lovely whuvlee boys..." and on and on it went. _Please make her stop, I hate it when people speak baby-talk to me, I feel that it's degrading, _Danny pleaded. Such big words for a little fellow.

"Er, Mum... Danny wants you to please stop talking like a fool, and talk to him like you talk to me." I say, half laughing.

She coughs, "Ahem, right then, good job, Danny. Now, Sophie, please get some breakfast, and go upstairs and change, we're going to Mum's house in a few minutes."

"Okay." I say as I float upwards and go through the ceiling to my room. I make the clothes from my closet float about me in a turning circle so I can see all of them. I have to be careful that I don't wear any muggle clothes, it might upset Grandma, her being pureblood and all. Even though she's not like 'Gah-I-never-want-to-see-you-because-you're-a-filthy-half-bred-twit-who-wears-muggle-clothes-and-should-never-ever-have-been-born-into-this-family-even-though-I-myself-have-been-disowned-by-said-afore-mentioned-family" pureblood, like her parents. She was disowned by her family because she married an albino dishonoured pureblooded wizard. Shame some people are like that. I know that they, my grandmother's family, were even more disgusted that my mother 'married' a _merman_ from Germany and had offspring with _it_. It's sad that people have to be bitter towards the parents that they can't be happy for a new life.

I put on midnight blue robes and float downstairs, "Ready."

"Come on, then. Grab hold of me tightly, Sophie, I don't want to loose you in the blackness." I take hold of her arm tightly and brace Danny in my arm and I prepare for side-along apparation, "One, two, three." Says Mum as she turns on her heel, turning us into the abyss. I have gotten use to side-along apparation, but before I use to hate it. It felt as if something was dragging you along by the inside of your nose, and all the air has been pushed out from your lungs. It's was over as quick as it happened, we were now on the front door step of my Grandma's cozy bungalo-thing.

"Hello, Sophia. Please, come in," she says, but closes the door on my mother and asks, "What did you receive for your twelfth birthday from your father's sister and her husband?" Her gaze is suspicious, I wonder why? Urg. She blocked her mind from me except, _You'll see, child._ What does that mean?

"I, Cassiopeia Druella Serose, formally known as Cassiopeia Druella Rosier, received a heart-shaped magical locket that played a lovely lullaby when opened, and displayed pictures, for my twelfth birthday from them."

"Come in, dear," said Grandma politely.

When Mum came in, she put herself between Grandma and I, and asked, "What did my cousin Nora get you for your fortieth anniversary?"

"She got your father and I both matching ruby rings."

"That's correct. Now, I'll go make some tea." With that said, Mum walked into the kitchen and began to make some tea.

"G-Grandma, er... why didn't I get questioned, like you and Mum?" I stared at the wall when I said this, not really wanting to meet her gaze because I knew that the answer would be so simple and would question myself sooner or later why I didn't think of it in the first place.

"Because, dear, polyjuice potion is –" she began, but I suddenly realised the the polyjuice potion is–

"– only for humans, and since I'm half-human, half-mermaid, no one could 'be me' whilst taking the potion," I said, finishing off her sentence and my train of thought.

"Right you are," giving me a smile just as Mum came in with the tea. We, well mostly Mum and Grandma talked as we drank our tea, whilst I was in a daze pondering the 'Big Move' tomorrow and who this 'Harry' fellow might be. When it was time to leave, it was seven in the evening. We all said our goodbyes and we aparated home.

"Ready for tomorrow, dear?" asked Mum as we walked through the kicthen.

"Yeah, I guess," Although I was none too excited about tomorrow.

Yeah, I know it's short, but the next chappie is when she meets HP. Oh, and the sooner I get reviews, the sooner I update! So press the magical purple button and review! :P


	4. Moving Day

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's so late! goodness. Well, here are my excuses.. The week after I wrote ch.2, I got banned from the computer because I _didn't take the clothes off the line_, next week, I got sick. three days later, I'm all better. Then, my Mom dacides to be all spontainious and tells us that we're going to Moncton for a week. _Then _I'm not allowed on the computer for two whole weeks because my _dog_ scratched my twelve year old sister, she stared to cry, and in her anger she hit me with my mother's 200 digital camera on my elbow. And broke it. Not my elbow, the camera. _She _gets off the computer for a day, while I did nothing and get punished for getting hurt! That is _not_ fair! But Mom finally came to her sences and relieved me of my punishment. But that doesn't help the fact that I have a bruised elbow.

**Disclaimer:** Please refer to the previous chapter.

_**Predictions**_

_**Moving Day**_

"Mum, are you _sure_ that we can't just shrink the boxes and apparate to this new house?" It was nine thirty in the morning of a sunny Sunday in July. I knew that we couldn't apparate, because it'd look _really_ weird... but I couldn't be bothered about calling movers when we could just _rent_ a moving van... but _no_, she never listens to me.

She sighed, "We've discussed this already, Sophie... .We can't just apparate because we'll be living in an _all Muggle _community. don't you think that it would be rather strange if we just materilized out of nowhe– ?"

"Okay, okay, _okay_, Mum, I get it." Sigh, "I guess we should call the movers then."

_- - -_

As we arrived at the driveway of Number Six, Privet drive, Mum cut the engine in her rental car. To say I was surprised to see that she could acually drive was an understatement. At first, I was a little hesitant, bacause I knew for a fact that Mum grew up surrounded by magic. How she knew what a car was and how she knew to drive one was comepetely beyond me.

- - -

Oh, get in. It's not as if you're going to die... I've put protection spells on it, and altered it so the car can move to my thoughts. Strap Danny in so we can get a move on, _she thought._

_I thought about her statement and felt_ somewhat _relieved, all the while buckling up Danny securely into his car-seat, he cooed, and suddenly a quiet, 'Thank you' entered my mind. I still couldn't get over the fact that my two month old baby brother could think in complete sentences.. hmm, maybe someday I'll get used to it. After driving in silence to nearly three hours, Mum finally said, "Ah, here we are kids, welcome to our new home!"_

- - -

As I stepped out of the rental car, I heard the moving van pull to the side of the road and two Muggles stepped out of the van and gave my mother a wink. Pathetic losers. So, as the saying goes, 'I'm going to rain on their parade... or something or other' and sais, "So, Mum, when do you suppose Dad'll arrive?" while transferring my thoughts, _Just go along with it_, into her mind.

"Probably around six o'clock."

As soon as I said 'Dad', their smiles faded dramatically. Grinning inwardly, I was to bite my tounge to retain my emotionless mask. Suddenly, I felt as if someone was watching me and a thought popped in my head, obviously not my own, _New neighbours, eh? I wonder who they are_? I instantly turned on the spot to find a horse-like woman peering at the scene, which happened to be us, and gave her my friendliest grin and waved. I could tell that she was nosey, as could anyone else, for that matter. She looked rather surprised that I saw her, and quickly vanished behind a hideous pink flowered curtain, leaving it swishing as a reminder that she was there. Bloody hell, I hope to God that all our neighbours aren't like _that_.

"Everything alright, dear?" questioned Mum.

"Huh? Oh– yeah. Can we go in and choose our rooms?" I said as I took Danny from his car-seat, and headed towards the front door and stepped over the threshold.

"Sure, but the master bedroom, as you know is the biggest bedroom in the household, is mine." Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I nodded and walked up the stairs and came to see a hallway type thing to my left which had a door on the lefthand side and a window to see the backyard. I walked up to the door and opened it to find that it's a closet. Hoorah. Now then, once I've finished with the closet, I walked out of the hallway and turn to my left and saw two doors... I opened the first one, to see that it's a room.. the size ot a medium/large-ish walk-in closet... That'll be Danny's room. The next door turned out to be a loo. Yay! "Now then, Danny, old bean, on to the next room shall we?"

He just laughed.

"Well, you shouldn't be laughing considering that I am the one who carries you everywhere, I _could_ let you walk, you know."

He stopped laughing. Heh. I walk and turn to my left, to find another door and a window similliar like the hallway with the closet... but this time, it's not a closet, it's a room! And this is _so_ my room, unless it's the master bedroom. In order to find out, I walked outta my room, and came to a halt outside the last door. When I opened it, I knew automactically that _this _was the master bedroom. Good, that means that my room is now deffo my room!

"Come on, Daniel, let us be off to the land of downstairs and explore!" I said as I tickeled his stomach.

As we decend the stairs, the movers were still putting the boxes in the kitchen and living room.. good greif, there's not _that_ many boxes.. just two from Danny, seven from me, ten from Mum, three to hold all our furniture, ect., and one for the bathroom and such. They aren't even that heavy to lift... no full-sized couches, no pianos, no fridge... they shouldn't be taking this long... or complaining this much neither, even though that they aren't vocalizing their complaints, doesn't mean _I _can't hear them... Anyways, where was I before I so rudely interrupted myself? Ah, yes, whlist Danny and I are walking amidst the movers, I spot a door, so I open it aaaaaaand it's another loo! Fabuloso. Merlin's beard.. it's only quarter after twelve. It took us practially three hours to drive from Luton to Bristol, and the movers have only got like two boxes in the house in a record fifteen minutes. Blimey. I wish they'd leave already... but, alas, they do not. So I'll read a Muggle book of sorts to pass the time.

_- - -_

Good. It's been two hours and seven chapters later, we are left with twenty-three full cardboard boxes minus the annoying movers, and silence.

Mum is the first to break the silence with a content sigh, then, "Well, I suppose that we should move these boxes, then."

"Sure, but we gotta be all incognito.. oh! I know! I'll just levitate two boxes at a time, one for me and one for you, and we can pretend to be carrying them. How 'bout it?" I said as I looked to Mum who seemed to be considering this.

"Okay, why not. Let's start with Danny's stuff."

I bent down to 'pick' up a box marked 'Danny', as did Mum, and levitated them both and walked up the stairs with Mum following suit with Danny watching us in his car-seat. When we set the boxes down, Mum drew the curtains so as not to attract nosey neighbours peering in to see what we were up to, took out her wand, and dug through her pocket, only to pull it back out again immediatly with something enclosed in her palm; Danny's crib. It used to be my crib, and before that Mum's, and then her Mum, and her Uncle and the rest is history... . Anyways, Mum sets the ancient-but-sturdy crib on the ground, and says, "_Engorgio_," and the crib enlarges until it's full size.

"Lovely," I concluded, "Let's finish moving those boxes," and we return downstairs.

Instead of picking up the box I am levitating for her, she says, "Sophie, could you please just continue with the boxes whilst I enlarge our mini furniture and kitchen utilities?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine with me," and proceed to climb up the stairs with the box for my room.

And I repeat that process seventeen more times. By then, Mum is taking out the mini beds, night tables, trunks, ect., and enlarging them. While she does that, I take out all the clothes and hang them up in their proper closets and wardrobes. When we're all finished, it's ten after three, and Mum goes to make a late lunch/early tea, and I go to take a shower. I open the box marked 'Toiletries', take out shampoo and conditioner, soap, two towels, a brush, and head upstairs to the loo. When I'm undressed, I turn on the water and hop in the shower only to gasp at how cold it is. But, before I could cuss my head off, it begins to be warm. I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal about the water being cold, I mean, when I go to visit Dad, the water in the Black Lake is freezing. After washing off all the icky sweat , and shampoo my hair, I let the water wash over me and rinse out the suds. Then I rub conditioner in my hair and wait a few minutes before rinsing that out, too. I turn off the water, hop outta the shower, dry myself off, wrap towels around both my hair and body. Good Lord, why didn't I think to bring clothes with me into the loo? Now I have to sprint down the hallway to my room in nothing but a towel. Oh joy unbounded. When I scurry a quickly as humanly possible to my room, I shut the door and lunge for the blinds to pull them down. When that's all done, I open my wardrobe and pick out a top, then I shuffle towards my dresser-drawer and pull out a bra, knickers, pj pants, and get dressed. When I'm ready to go, I quickly brush my hair and walk out of my room.

As I'm walking down the stairs, I hear a knock on the door. I wonder who it could be? "I'll get it," I say to Mum as I make my way to the front door. When I opened it, I saw Horse Woman. But, she wasn't alone. No, she has been accompanied by a vair vair porky man with a red face and a muskrat on his upper lip... oh, hold on a second, it's a mustache... hahahahaha. No. I must calm down, and not laugh, as it would be impolite to scare away the guests by me laughing out loud for no apparent reason. They may think I'm mad and send my off to an insane aslym or something or other where people of bonkerosity live. Ahem... anyways, beside oh mustached one is a boy the size of a small-ish killer whale. Blimey. Behind the killer whale is... holy shit. It's that guy from my visionswho looks really familiar, but I can't place him.. . Before my eyes could become as wide as grapefruits, I bit my tongue, took a deep breath, and said, "Hello! You must be our new neighbours! Oh, please excuse my manners, or lack thereof and come in, come in." And stand aside and let them come inside to our humble abode. The husband looks around 'inconspicously', yet I can still see him look around, and thinks_, Well, they look normal, unlike that freakish excuse for a boy_, and glares at Green Eyes. Normal? Well, I know that Green Eyes is a wizard, so if they think that if he's a freak that must mean that they hate magic, which must mean that they are magic-hating Muggles. Brilliant.

_Mum, they're Muggles, and they think that we're Muggles, so act all Muggle-ish and what not..._ I think and put my thoughts into her mind.

_Got it_, she replies, while I begin the introductions, "Hi, I'm Sophia Seerose, pleased to make your aquaintence." I shake hands with Horse Woman and find out that she is 'Petunia Dursley'. I turn to the red-faced loon, and repeat the same thing. I find out that he is 'Vernon Dursley'. Next, I turn to the killer whale, and shake hands with him. They're all clammy... gross, _and _he has the nerve to think_, Blimey, she's pretty_, and gives me the up-down look. I conceal my gag with a cough. His name is 'Dudley Dursley'. I ... Don't... Care. When I turn towards Green Eyes, he thinks, _I wonder if she's a witch. I don't think she did because if she were, then she'd know who I was and look at my scar... not that I'm complaining... Merlin, I hate it when people look at my bloody scar._

"Hi, I'm Sophia Seerose, pleased to make your aquaintence." And shake his hand.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." Lovely name.. Wait, did he just say what I think he said? Did he just say 'Harry Potter'? Yes, I believe he did.. okay I knew he looked familiar. Don't look at his scar, don'tlookathisscar, don't look at–

"Pleased to meet you, Harry." So, is this the Harry that Hermione was referring to? That's pretty damn cool... I wonder how I'll go about telling Harry that we're a magical family? As I ponder the possibilities, Mum makes 'small talk' with everyone when I'm snapped out of my reverie by as question from Petunia that I didn't hear. Luckily I don't have to, I just read her mind, _I wonder where she went to school?_

"I went to.. er... Den..bigh High School**, **when we lived in Luton," I said. Pheww, that was close... sorta.

"Ah, I see, but what school are you enrolling into come this autunm?" Petunia said with a look in her eye that looked... odd..

"Er, I ..am... going to," THINK, SOPHIE, THINK!! "This Sempember I am going to St. Ursula's High School.."

"St. Ursula's, you say? Lovely place, that school is, top notch. When I was a young girl, I went to that school. I can tell you now that you'll enjoy it."

"Ahm, thanks," I said to Petunia. I tuned my attention to Blubber Bloke and Harry and said, "So, where do you two go to school?"

BB was the first to reply, "I go to the Foxwood school. It's an all boy scholl, you know," yeah, like I care.

"St. Brutus'" replies Harry curtly under the murderous gaze of the all-powerful Vernon. I know he accually doesn't, but that's a secret.

My eyes widen in pretend shock, "Really? I hear that they're _very_ strict with their students.."

"Oh, yeah, they are. _Really_ strict. I usually get strapped about five times a day, and on good days, only three," he says too casually, as if he were telling us he'd seen a catarpillar on his way here. Petunia gives him a stern look, but he ignores her and looks away.

_Mum, _please_ help me... I've nothing to say. _

Just then, Mum comes over and askes if everyone would like to sit down, but Vernon shakes his massive head, chins jiggiling dangerously, and refuses, claiming that they must get tea ready or something or other. As they leave, Petunia shoves a basket of muffins in my hands and walks out the door after I thank her. When everyone was gone, I said, "Well...", at a loss for words.

"I agree... interesting Muggles, aren't they? Well, aside from Harry, of course. I can't believe that we've had Harry Potter in our _house_–!" Good Lord.. there she goes, gushing again.

"Mum! Calm down.. He honestly doesn't like it when peope treat him like you do, like a celebrety. I think it would be _terrible, n'est pas_?"

"Yes, I see your point," says Mum. And she goes to make tea, which consists of a sandwich of sorts and a cuppa. Yum. "Could you please pass the pepper?" she asks as I make my way upstairs.

"Yeah, sure," so I just levitate the pepper shaker to her awaiting hand, and continue to my room. When I arrive, I open the blinds to find green orbs peering at me intently. I smile at him and wave, immediatly making him blush. As I open my window, I motion for him to do likewise, his voice sounds in my head, _I wonder what she wants? I wish that she didn't see me stairing at her... Merlin, now what am I to do?_ Poor Harry. I stifle my laughter with a cough as he opens the window, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hn. How d'you like your new house so far?"

"I think it's nice," I grin, "How are the.. _Muggles_ treating you?" I laugh silently as his eyes widen as wide as... wide things when I say 'Muggle'. Merlin's oversized trousers, you'd think him a Muggle too... or at least a goldfish, the way his gob just opens and closes, opens and closes.

After what seemed like a hundred years, Harry _finally_ found his voice and said, "Y-you're a _wicth_?" Good Lord. The look on his face was as if he'd seen his killer whale of a cousin in knickers.

I scoff at him, rool my eyes and reply, "No, of course I'm not a witch, I'm a _chicken_. D'you think chickens and Muggles have purple eyes?"

"No, probably not," He coughed, obviously changing the subject, "Say, did you want to go to the park?"

This place has a park? Well, you learn something new everyday, "I'd love to."

"Excellent," he said. By the way he said it you'd think he's a murderer, good heavens, I'm _certainly_ frightened.

Not.

Not even bothering to change, I went back downstairs, took some bites of my sandwich, and said, "Mum, I'm going to the park." And I rushed out the kitchen door before she could even reply. I saw Harry walking towards me, "Long time no see," I greeted. He just nods in reply. What a chatterbox. We walk in a comfortable silence, well, except for the fact that Harry's mind is continuously coming up with questions that he expects me to answer. I've known him for what, twenty minutes? When we reach our destination, I walk towards a swing and sit down, pushing myself with my feet, "What a ... lovely park," which makes Harry laugh. I like his laugh, it's nice, "So, what did ya want to come to the park for?" I say as he takes the swing next to me.

"Er," _interrogate_, "To.. chat without the interference of Muggles."

"So I take it that your Muggle relatives don't like magic then?"

"Don't like it? More like _hate_ it to the very core of their being. Thinks it's for freaks,"

"What?! How can they hate magic? It has to be one of the best things in the world, you know, well, aside from ice cream,"

"Ice cream?"

"Yes, ice cream. It's God's gift to the world! Ahahahahaha!"

"..."

"So, I take it that you go to Hogwarts?" I ask, only waiting for a nod, "Me too! well, this is going to be my first year, but I'm going in with the fourth years, as that would be what I'd be going in if I was still at Cackles. Do you know who Hermione Granger is?"

"Yea... she's one of my best friends, how do _you_ know _her_?"

"At my old school in first year, our teacher made us have a 'pen friend' to see how other students from different wizarding schools learned and lived... Do you have a wand?"

"Yeah, I have two," he raises his eyebrows.

"Oh," I gasp, then hit him on the shoulder playfully, "Don't be such a cheeky minx, you know what I mean, the _wooden _wand,"

"Yeah," he repeats, "Don't you have one?"

"No," I reply sadly, "At Cackles, you didn't need one, because all we ever really practiced was potions and cooking and such... Plus, even if I did manage to get a wand, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to own one," I murmered the last bit, but alas, Harry had heard it... sigh.

"Not allowed to own a wand?" he questioned, with a frown upon his face, "Why not?"

Ahh! Okay, don't panic... or go in a dither spaz... should I tell him, or not? I think I will, and if he tells any one, I'll simply drop him in the Black Lake where Albert can have him. Mwuahaha, "You cannot repeat a word what I say, got it? Well, according to Clause Three of 'Code of Wand Use', 'No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand.' Well, I _think_ I'd be able to use a wand, since I'm half human, which means that I'm not non-human. I think that when I go to get my school books, I'll pop by the Ministry and find out..." I trail off, lost in thought.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what is your other half?"

"Oh, I don't mind, I'm half Mermaid, half human." I state simply.

Harry once again is looking like a goldfish. Has he made a hobby out of immitating fish? Merlin, I hope not.

"Mermaids and in the ones in the Black Lake at Hogwarts?"

"Exactly like the mermaids in the Black Lake at Hogwarts, that's where my dad lives, and where I'll be staying for two weeks in August, then I'll be coming home here– Ooh! I'll get to see Ablert again! I must make him something–!"

"Who is Albert?" Harry interrupts my foolish ranting.

"The giant squid, of course. He's very nice,you know, although I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. I must make him something, perhaps another tentacle warmer... So, what are you going to do for the remainder of your summer vacation? No, wait, hold on a sec..." My eyes roll back into my head. This is what normally happens when I have a vision, be them involuntary or voluntary. After at least twelve years of having said visions, I had perfected standing up in my trance four years ago, when I was ten. But right now, I'm sitting down, so it wouldn't matter, now would it? I see that Harry is sitting amongst a table of red heads, chatting happily with... Hermione? 'Thank you, Mrs. Wealsey' says Vision Hermione after a woman passes her the jam. 'Mum, pass the butter,' says a male teenager that's sitting beside Harry. So, he's going to be staying with the Weasley's, then? My eyes roll back to their normal places. "Are you going to be staying at a place with people called the 'Weasley's' with Hermione?"

"... How d'you know that?" he asks, bewilderment clear in his voice

"Because I'm a Seer, which is the reason why I have purple eyes. So, sorry for the abrupt change in subject, but, did you get your Hogwarts letter yet?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you get your books yet?"

"No, bu–"

"Excellent! Did you want to come with Hermione and I to Diagon Alley to get them?"

"..."

"Have you ever heard of the Knight Bus?" I pause long enough for a nod, "Because that's what we're going to take as transportation, then we're probably gonna stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Then, we're gonna buy our stuff. I myself need an owl, a wand, and some dress robes for the–"

"Dress robes? It's on our school list, I don't know why we need them, but, I thought that you said that you didn't get your Hogwarts letter yet? How could you possibly know that we need dress robes?" I rolled my eyes and pionted to them. Harry let out a small, "Oh, right," and turned his head away.

"So I take it that you know about the.. _reason_ why we need dress robes?"

"No, do you care to tell me?"

"Hehe, that's for me to know, and you to find out,"

"Why you little..." he said before he lunged at me. I _only _just got out of the way in time before Harry landed with a loud_ thud_. It was so funny that I couldn't help but laugh at him. In my state of bliss, I almost failed to notice a raven haired fellow running towards me. What gave him away? The battle cry, of course. He kind of yelled, "TELL ME!"

"NEVER!" I replied, running away from him. After three minutes of continuously running around the park, dodging the slide, the swings and what not, I tripped backwards. On Mud. How mud could exist on a sunny Sunday, I'll never know. When I landed, Harry failed to see me lying on the ground, back covered in mud, and he tripped, too, landing atop of me in a _very_ suggestive position.

"Tell me, " he said huskily, his chest heaving from running.

"No. Now could you _please _remove your person from me?"

"Oh, heh, right," said a beet red Harry, "Sorry."

Akward silence is sure to follow at predicaments such as these.

"So –ahem– did you still want to go to Daigon Alley when I get my letter?"

"Sure, whatever," he said, looking at the ground as if it was simply _facinating_.

"Well, I guess we should head back them... I'd like to finish my sandwich." And we walked back in silence. When we arrived at my house we said quick goodbyes and hurridly went our separate ways. When I opened the door, Mum was standing in the kitchen, smiling like a constipated loon. What the hell? She hugged me. No, more like CRUSHED me.. "Mum... can't–breathe.."

"Oh," she said simply, "Hahahahahaha, guess what _just_ came in?" She held up and envelope in her right had, which I had failed to notice, which is pretty easy to, being crushed by a mad loon.

"No way," I breathed, my eyes the size of saucers as I took the crisp white envelope on the front it read: 'Sohpia Cara Seerose, Number Six, Privet Drive, Kitchen' and on the back, it had the Hogwarts stamp!!

"Yes way."

My head snapped up to the direction of my mother, "Mum, don't_ ever_ say that again, it's not cool. Yay! Yay! Yay!! I got my Hogarts letter! Tehehehe!" and dashed upstairs. When I looked out my window, Harry was once again in his room. I bounded towards the window, opened it and motioned that he do the same. Once his window was open, I began yelling, " I got my letter! I got my letter!" After the first five time of repeating it, I fell.

Out my window. But, It's all good, it's all good, and I floated into Harry's rom, took his hands, and spun around saying, " Yay! I finally got my letter! Oh! But I have to call Hermione if we are to leave today. Do you know her phone number?" By now, we had stopped spinning. I hadn't realised that we were floating three feet in the air, "Hehe, whoops. I tend to do that when I'm excited... So, do you know Hermione's phone number?"

"..."

"Harry?" No answer, "HARRY!?" I yelled because Harry was in a stupor to know of my flying skills.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I have it..."

"Fab. Get your galleons ready, we're going to Daigon Alley!"

Ice cream really_ is_ God's gift to the world. I love ice cream :D

For those who want a picture of either Rosie, or her house, go to my profile and check it out.

Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you thought. To my silent readers:

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Next chapter will be going to Diagon Alley. You know, the more you review, the faster I update. I've already got the next chapter... hmmm.. half done? You know, I'm nice, really, I am. I could have been evil and left it at the part where she got her letter, and made the other bit the beginning of the fourth chapter, but I didn't, So you should REVIEW!


	5. How To Use A Banana With Lumps

**A/N:** Yo. Mucho Sorry-o for the late update-io. Sorry that I couldn't make this disgustingly short chapter any longer, but alas, I'm babysitting a demon child (very hard, by the way), and an-almost-two-year-old for less than three dollars an hour for _ten_ hours. I don't know why, but I feel slightly underpaid. Ah well. What can I do? This is my last day anyhow, 'cause I've got to get ready for school 'n' stuff. At least I don't have to go on the eighth like the silly new minor niners, or 'freshmen' as you call them in the States, if I'm not mistaken. Also, if I'm not mistaken in USA high school classifications, I believe I'll be going into my sophomore year, unless, of course, 'sophomore' is 'second year', then in which case, I'm going into my junior year. God, US high school terminology is difficult. Naw, just kiddin'. It's simple when you get the knack of it. Wow. I'm sooo off topic, it's like I've got ADD. Which I don't, in case you were wondering. But you probably weren't. But it's nice to know anyhow.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I couldn't think up something as brilliant as _Harry Potter__,_ so it's only logical to think that I don't own it.

_**Predictions  
**_

_**How To Use A Banana With Lumps At Either End  
**_

"What?!" exclaimed Harry. I just stared at him. Could he have hearing problems? Perhaps. I have yet to be proved otherwise. Maybe he was simply shocked. That could affect the quality of hearing, too.

"...You heard me. Now, get your stuff and your key to Gringotts ready. We'll be meeting your red-headed friend unexpectedly -well, not really unexpected if we're expecting him... Any who, we'll be meeting your red-headed friend at Diagon Alley, so you better get your trunk, too. Plus, we're staying over night. If you like, I can get my mum to shrink it for you and then you can ask someone at the hotel whatsit to make it go back to it's normal size." I said in a slur. I doubt if he understood a word I said.

"Um... Okay..." Ehehehe. He must think I talk too much. _She's mad._ Yep. I was right.

"Good," I said as I floated back through the window, "Be ready in ten."

When I got in my room, I began to look for one of my ruckies, since I knew I wouldn't be needing my trunk. Plus, I could either ask Mum to put a Bottomless Pit charm on it, or I could ask the clerks to shrink my stuff and then put it in my rucky. Hmm. Methinks the first one'd work better. Merlin, where are my rucksacks? Aha! There's one, in the closet. I'm so glad that we unpacked this afternoon, or else this would've turned out to be a big mess.

Going over to my wallet on my dresser, I opened it up and spilled all my Muggle money on the top. Goodness, I never realized that all the notes were fifty pounds each. Well, I should count it all up.

Hooooly! 950 pounds! Well, I guess the babysitting actually paid off. Now that I've got the money counted -and I've finally found a rucksack- I suppose I should make a list. Well, let's see… I will definitely need my money if I want to buy anything… which reminds me, "Mum! Can I take the key from the volt for school books? Please?!" I hollered down the stairs as I put my squid back in my wallet which in turn went in my pocket.

"I suppose. But you _only_ buy the necessities, which does _not_ include any ice cream of the sort. I mean it, Sophie. I forbid you to buy ice cream. You know what you get like when you have it." Drat.

"Thanks a bunches!" So I waltzed into her room, took out the key from the night stand, and hobbled on downstairs. "Mum, can you please put a Bottomless Pit charm on my rucky so I won't have to continuously nag at the clerks to shrink my stuff…?" I asked as I swung my rucky off my shoulder and onto the table and place my wallet on it as well, out of reach from Danny and his sticky fingers.

"Sure thing, hon," she said, drawing her wand out as she took hold of my bag. "_Infinitu__s_" Turning to me, she asked, "So when do you suppose you'll be back tonight?"

Well, now. What should I tell her? Sigh. Might as well grab the bull by the horns and whatnot. But in a quiet-like voice so I can make sure that she won't have a loony fit. "Ahem… About that... We've decided thatwe'regoingtostaythenightbecause it's four o'clock now, and we wouldn't get anything hardly bought, so…" I stood in silence, observing and anticipating her reaction as she processed my quick speaking skills. I can bet 50 galleons that she's going to have a mad outburst, and not admire them. The skills, I mean.

"_What_?" she said angrily. I was right. She did go on a rampage. Better let this crazy train just chug on furiously until it runs out of steam. "_Absolutely_ not, young lady! I will be going with you! Do you even _realize_ what you're saying? I honestly hope that you weren't intending to go alone, because you are certainly not going without me! That is too bad for you. I'm coming or you're not going at all. I am not going to let my fourteen-year-old daughter go to Diagon Alley by herself." As she huffed out her last sentence, with nothing more fueling her, she looked at me expectantly. '_Well… what do you have to say about that?_'

So over-protective, mothers are. It's slightly depressing. Why must she give me the hump? Well, I suppose that if I want to get my allowance this week, I guess I _should_ agree with her. Finalizing my decision, I said, "You know what? You're absolutely right. And, to show you my gratitude, I'll look after Danny while we go, so that obviously means that I can't buy any ice cream. If I did, who knows what will happen? But, if you come with us, can you… maybe… just do you own thing? But I do want you to come with me when I go get my wand. While I have Danny, I will go look for my owl, get my cauldron and the required potions ingredients, get my robe, and get my books. Ooh, I'm so excited! Do you think that the Knight Bus will pick us up, because I haven't been on it yet. What do you suggest, Mum?" Mum looked slightly confused my little … er, rant, I suppose you could call it. Well, I can't blame her; I would be confused if I had to listen to me, too.

"…Yes. Well, should the Knight Bus fail to pick us up at four in the afternoon, I propose that we… apparate!" she explained excitedly. "Now, we must go and get ready. Make haste, my darling daughter. Hahahahahaha!" Laughing like the nutter she is, I left her – while grabbing my rucky and wallet, of course – to return to my room and make a mental list.

Well now, let's see: money? Check. Rucksack? Check. Extra pair of clothes? Che– no. I better go get some.

Two minutes later, I was back in the same spot where I last left my mental list. Right then, let's go over this again: money? Check. Rucksack? Check. Extra pair of clothes? Check. Key to vault? Check.

So, now that I'm all set, I suppose Mum'd want me to get Danny ready. Going upstairs to his room, I was thanking Merlin that we decided to unpack everything. Well, what should I pack for Danny? Well, Definitely some nappies, and a bib... or three, and some baby grows, too. I'll just take the lot of his stuff and put it in my rucky. He'll need food, but Mum carries _those_ around with her all the time -as if she could put them down. Well, I believe that's that, so to the kitchen once more!

Floating down the final step, the doorbell suddenly rang, and I quickly let gravity do its job and pull me downwards, my feet making a soft _thud_ as they hit the ground. I'm going to become morbidly obese if I continue to float everywhere and not walk. When I go to see Dad I'll swim a lap or two around the entire lake. Ugh, I'm getting exhausted from just _thinking_ about swimming around the _entire_ lake. It would take _at least_ a day to do. But none the less, I will do it!

_Ding dong._

Oh! Right, there's a person at the door. I probably should get that.

Opening the door, Harry stood with his trunk and a rucksack of his own.

"Excellent, you're ready. Mum should be along in a minute or two with Danny. Now, come in, and Mum will shrink your trunk." I say, ushering him through the front door, just as Mum comes down the stairs, holding Danny with various items floating behind her. Vair convenient. "Mum, can you please shrink Harry's trunk?" No sooner have I utter the words that a baby is being violently shoved in my face, and Mother Dearest has a stupid grin and sparkly eyes. Kind of pathetic, if you ask me.

"Oh! Of course, I'd love to!" she cries, whipping out her wand, "_Reducio_." I watched as the trunk visibly grew shrunk to the size of a key. Harry then picked it up off the floor, and shoved it in his pocket, all the while mumbling a thank you. "Oh, Harry, darling," I tried to conceal a gag -which failed miserably, "It was no trouble at all, and if you need anything -anything at all- do not hesitate to ask me," she finished with a bright smile.

"Er, Mum, do you have everything that you need with you?" I asked.

"Ye- oh dear! I've forgotten Danny's baby bag! Ahaha, can't forget that, now can we?" With another short laugh, she dashed up the stairs and rushed to Danny's room.

"Yeah... So, are we going to talk to Hermione to let her know that we're coming for her? Show me this 'fone number' that you use to contact Hermione. I've never heard of it, so it should be safe to assume that it's a Muggle contraption, no?" I say as we bustle out the door, shifting Danny from my left hip to my right. He's getting to be pretty heavy. I can't _wait_ until he learns to walk.

"Alright, then. First off, we need to find a telephone booth," he began. Upon seeing my confused face, he quickly added, "You can't miss it. It's this tall red thing that spells 'TELEPHONE' in white letters on the top."

"So, basically, I'm looking for a large red thing. It shouldn't be too hard to find, right?"

Wrong.

You wouldn't believe the number of red items on Privet Drive. None of them were the object of our desires, of cou- "I see it! Harry, Harry, look! I found it! YAAAAY!" I cried, bounding in the direction of where I found the tellie-whatsit. I'm sure that Danny feels like he's riding a galloping horse, the way I'm going on. As soon as I am right in front of the contraption, I stop. Where's the door? Is there even a door to open it? Surely, there must be. As far as I can tell, Muggles can't go through solid objects. I can see a small-but-not-too-small black box attached by a chord to a black banana-shaped object through the windows. I'm looking at all four corners of the red thing, and I found a small handle-latch-y whatsit. A brief vision of me tugging on the handle and it falling to the ground in a broken state clouded my mind. Hah, better not touch it. Don't want the Muggle Bobbies on my back. I'll just leave it until Harry gets here. He'll know how to open it.

I hope.

At last, Harry finally arrives to the tallafone. Slowpoke.

"Ummm... I see a rectangle and a banana with lumps at either end. How on Earth is that going to help us talk to Hermione. _And_ how do you get to it?"

"You open the door..." he replied, reaching for the right hand side of the booth.

But, I don't see a -ohhhh. So there _is _a door. I never knew Muggles could be so clever! Vair clever to disguise the door as a wall-thing, indeed!

I _was_ going to step in it, but I suddenly remembered that I've no clue as how to work it. Oh well, I'll find out, or I'll die trying.

And I'm really liking my life so far, thanks.

So, I go into the large red see-through box, and lift up the black banana. I'm immediately hit with a constant monotonous sound, and I'm almost certain that I broke it. "I-is it broke?"

"No," replies a bemused Harry, "It means that you have to put in some money and then it should allow you to dial the phone number."

"Er, okay. Does it say how much it wants, or do we have to guess.?"

"It tells you. It should say 'Please Deposit 20 Pence,' on the black box, but you should probably put some more in, because you mightn't know how much you're going to talk," he explains as I nod my head like a wise person who nods their head a lot.

I probably look like an idiot.

"Alrighty," I say as I insert one pound. See, I _knew_ taking that Muggle studies course in the third year was a good idea, because now I know some valuable information about Muggle money. "Now what do I do next?"

"Er, I guess all you have to do now is punch in the numbers, hold the receiver, or the 'banana with lumps,' and wait until Hermione picks up," he says, while fishing out a crumpled piece of paper, "I've got her number, if you want to be the one to call her."

After receiving the paper, I proceeded to press the correct button that signified the appropriate number on the paper. Well, this is pretty easy. I just finished pressing the last button -or 'dialing' as it's supposedly called- when suddenly this shrill _ringing_ sound came out of the piece that was supposed to go by the ear. It surprised me so much that I almost dropped the '_receiver_.' Sweet Merlin, please tell me I didn't break it.

"Hello, Granger residence," says Mrs. Granger. _Oh my god_. It worked.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the ending, truly, I am. It's just that I wanted to give you something to remind you that I'm still alive and kickin', no matter how slow the updates are. Next chapter, I _promise _that they will go to Diagon Alley. Promise, promise, promise!  
Oh! Before I forget, I'm going to 'revamp' or redo and fix my previous chapters, because, well, they suck.

Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter,

-Sarah :D


End file.
